


Something More Than Spring Fever - Pt. 2 of 2

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month Of May Drabbles 2019 [12]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Epistolary, M/M, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month Of Drabbles 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: The epistolary fallout of the incident with the mysterious bouquet.Written for:The Merry Month of May Drabbles– Week Three prompts atWatson's Woes on Dreamwidth, the second of which is 'Correspondence. Watson writes a note, letter, series of texts, telegrams, etc'.





	Something More Than Spring Fever - Pt. 2 of 2

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second drabble, as promised, which picks up a week or so after the last one. I do apologize about the lack of a villain in connection with the bouquet, but perhaps I can address that in a future drabble, if the prompts will allow. Or something... we'll see.
> 
> If you need it, [here's a link to Pt. 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038235)

**Letter of 28th May:**  
_My dear Holmes,_  
_I hope this finds you recovered. Please accept my heartfelt apologies, again, for the incident earlier this month. Once I’ve found long-term lodgings, I shall send for my things._  
_Thanks for your kindness in the wake of such a shocking abuse of our friendship._  
_Sincerely,_

 _Watson_  
~~~

 **Telegram of 29th May:**  
S. Holmes to J. Watson:  
Come home at once STOP no apologies necessary STOP I will come fetch you STOP you’re being an idiot and I insist you STOP  
~~~

 **Telegram of 29th May:**  
J. Watson to S. Holmes:  
Paddington 5:45 STOP


End file.
